


An Unlikely Valentine

by ValentinesValentine (UnfinishedProject)



Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedProject/pseuds/ValentinesValentine
Summary: February 14. Date night: Whether they've just been asked out or they've been going steady for years, your characters are having a date night. Tell us what happens!
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Fallout February (Reddit Daily Prompts) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	An Unlikely Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Because nothing ever is how it was before.  
> A kind of prequel to [Happy Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676401).

She watched as the old plaster crumbled at the far end of the wall, revealing centuries old bricks; maybe even older that her, too — she could imagine better things to do on a Monday night than wait for a building to collapse on her. They've been locked up in the basement of an old manor, parts of the stairs falling off and blocking the only way out — help was on the way but with nightfall fast approaching, chances were they had to spend the night down there. 

"This isn't exactly how I imagined this day to end." Out of all days, she had to have such luck on this one — and life's shitty sense of humor dealt out the same for Nick. She planned to grab a drink, or three, at the Third Rail, get herself drunk and regale the rest of the people with stories of days past. Or, if there was a decent fellow, maybe bring him up to her room at the Rexford for a few hours of fun. 

Ideally, she'd grab a drink with Nick, share a dance with him and then get up to the most scandalous night the town has ever seen — not that they would be privy to the details. But that was ideally, with a generous amount of wishful thinking thrown in for good measure — it's not like there would ever be anything between them that was beyond friendship. She wasn't exactly subtle about her own feelings but Nick either ignored all the signs or he was the densest person in the whole of Diamond City — quite a feat considering he was a renowned detective. 

"I can't complain." _He had to be joking, right?_ No one in their right mind would find this enjoyable. Not even garbage-of-the-Institute, treasure-of-Nora synths. Nick was just trying to ease her mind, that's why his arms surrounded her waist, pulling her against his more intact side; the metallic hand resting atop her thigh. _This was totally casual. The basic things friends do when faced with a painful, possible death. No big deal._ As long she didn't think more of it than it was, it would work out; it would be a silly memory to laugh at once they left this place behind. It was easier said than done with the soft, kinda scratchy caresses of his metallic fingers reminding her every second of his closeness — if she peeked, she'd probably see the cogs and gears of his brain. 

"What are you implying, Nick?" It was probably nothing, only her stubborn heart read more into his words than there was. _Please, please, please._ She lifted her head from his shoulder, searching his tattered face for any sign; aware that the unblinking eyes and fraying skin was limited in the range of emotions — though that only made the odd few smiles all the more precious. 

"You've been on my mind for a while. A lot." _Yes! Yes?_ He didn't say that he's been happy about it; that he cherished those thoughts. They've been travelling together for almost three months now, it was pretty unavoidable that she'd be on his mind — maybe simply because she was annoying him. She got that a lot, in college, at work and even at social gatherings people would whisper behind her back — her energy and enthusiasm draining most people. "And I want you to be part of my life." 

"Isn't this a little cliche, confessing on Valentine's day?" She gave him a smirk but slipped her hand into his intact one; twining her fingers with his — she was giddy with excitement like a teenager in love. Nick breathed out a small chuckle, wondering her words for a moment — and then probably deciding she was an idiot, but at least his own. 

"That's all we have left of the past, cliches and faded memories." Then maybe it was time they let the past be and focused on the present; Nick was pretty much all she needed — and he was right there, his calloused skin under her fingertips, his warm, mechanical breaths fanning the top of her head. His lips brushed against the back of her hand, pulling her in closer to his body; the metallic fingers running up her side with a pleasant scrape — now she didn't have much to complain either. 

"And each other." They might not have known the other before the war but it felt like she knew him from a lifetime ago — the moments of nostalgia for what they've lost creating a strong bond between them. She shuffled into his lap; straddling his legs and running a hand against his cheek — he was handsome even with patches of skin missing, the kind of beauty that disappeared from the Commonwealth with the war. Her gaze slipped from his eyes, biting her lip — part of her wanting to be swept off her feet while the other just wanted to take what she craved. Her eyes fluttered closed as Nick's lips worked against her own, soft, almost afraid; drawing a shaky, satisfied sigh — it was everything she hoped for and then some more. "So, is this our first date, then?" 

"Guess so. Might as well enjoy it." She rose from his lap after a few more of those feathery kisses, growing more comfortable and passionate with each passing second. Fiddling with the Pip-boy on her arm, Nora tuned in to a soft song; chuckling softly as she set it down on a rickety stool, the screen illuminating the center of the room — the song riddled with cliches from beginning to end. 

_No more a smart little girl with no heart,  
I have found me a wonderful guy!  
I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,  
A chilché comin' true!_

She purred, pressing against Nick as his arms surrounded her body — it wasn't the most romantic of places but she had Nick and that was enough for her. She let her body sway to the rhythm, the fingers against her palm and waist cuing her in — she should've thought he'd be an incredible dancer. It felt like soaring even if the uneven ground made her cling to his shoulders even more, her body flush against his chest for the majority of the dance. 

His fingers tangled in her hair with the closing beats of the song, cradling her cheek as his lips claimed hers; fingers digging into his shoulders to keep upright — hard to believe after such a sensual kiss that he was anything but human. Another song drifted now, ignored but just as accurate — it felt like a dream and if it was, she'd rather dream on than wake up to the harsh realities. 

"I love you, Nick." She breathed out between kisses to the soft hum of the radio — the perfect background for tentative confessions in the dark. She laid her head on his shoulder, pressing soft kisses to his neck — his fingers brushing up and down her back. His chin rested against her temple, his words whispered into her hair — as if afraid the world would shatter again if he spoke those words. 

"Love you, too, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> The second song referenced is _Where have you been all my life?_ form New Vegas.


End file.
